Where The Lines Overlap
by freakanatomy
Summary: re uploading of one of my first stories... The team finally find out...
1. Chapter 1

This is just a re-upload I will be correcting the mistakes I made and maybe adding some bits in hope you enjoy...

* * *

><p><span>Where the lines overlap<span>

_"All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to  
>discover them." - Galileo Galilei<em>

They both had wanted to tell the team, but things had always gotten in the way. Firstly it was that JJ wasn't out to the team yet. Then it was Emily didn't want the team, her family, to judge her. Then the obvious - no interdepartmental dating, and in the end they hadn't told the team because the team should have recognized the change in their relationship, the change from friends to so much more, they should have been able to see what was right in front of them for so long, two people in love.

It had been 3 years since JJ and Emily met, two years since they started dating, one year since they've been engaged and one day, two hours and thirty three minutes since they had gotten married. They always said they would tell the team about their relationship when they were getting married. But when they got married, they didn't tell them. Instead what happened was they decided to elope in a neighboring state. They had decided that both of them simply didn't want to spend another day without being married to one another. So without inviting any of their friends or family to witness their celebration, the pair caught a plane and went on their way. The celebration in the small town hall was a celebration of their love Emily and JJ didn't need anybody else there to know that they both loved each other. Plus of course no one knew of their relationship. In the end the wedding was just for them and it was perfect

The two walked into the bullpen separately like always, in separate cars and at separate times so they won't look like they had just gotten married. Straight away Emily felt the day was going to be different, she didn't know whether it would be a good difference or a bad difference but different nonetheless. JJ shouted to the team they had a case and begrudgingly all the agents, including the tech goddess Garcia went into the conference room.

Emily chose a seat furthest from JJ to stop herself from grabbing JJ and kissing the life out of her. But still Emily couldn't help but remember the couples previous nights activists. JJ was giving the details of the case to the rest of the team when Emily saw a glint shine off of JJ's hand, her ring finger to be precise. _Crap _Emily thought when she realized both JJ and herself still had their wedding rings on. Slowly without raising any suspicion from the rest of the people in the room, she tried to get JJ's attention. When she finally got it she indicated to the ring. Realization hit JJ and immediately placed her hand in her pocket. Emily was just about to remove hers and place it on her necklace, where she had kept her engage men tiring before been married, when the self titles goddess in the room noticed there was something off with JJ.

"Hey, sweetie you alright?" Garcia asked.

"I know this case is especially horrific, if you need time off just tell me," said Hotch.

JJ waved away the concern from her friends with a wave of a hand. Of course it was the hand that was in her pocket. And of course, Garcia noticed the glint.

"Honey what's that?" Garcia asked, her voice full of suspicion.

"What's what Garcia?" JJ quickly put her hand back in her pocket.

"That, on your hand," Garcia nodded in her direction.

"There's nothing on my hand" she held up the hand not in her pocket and showed it to the rest of the people in the room.

"The other hand."

"O that." JJ knew she would have to tell them about her and Emily. She looked at Emily to see if it was alright to tell their friends, their family. Emily gave a small nod and JJ began to smile. "That's my wedding ring." She said simply with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Garcia screamed, "Give it here," as Garcia grabbed JJ's hand inspecting the ring while everyone, apart from Emily, looked at JJ in shock. "It's huge!"

"I know," JJ said shyly. "Ow!" She shouted as her friend kept hitting her arm, "Stop that!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sounded a little hurt.

"We didn't tell anyone," JJ admitted.

"Well congrats," Morgan said walking over to JJ and hugging her. "Who's the lucky person?"

"You're going to have to tell them you know," Emily said looking directly at JJ, the rest of the room looking slightly confused.

"But I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to?" the blond goddess asked. Emily ignored her and carried on looking straight at JJ.

"It's your fault," Emily laughed.

"How?"

"You left your ring on." Emily said pointing to the ring that was now been scrutinized over by the tech goddess

"And so did you!" The room gasped in surprise.

"Well you told them now," Emily said lifting up her hand and showing off her wedding ring.

That defiantly got groups attention

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own Criminal Minds**

* * *

><p><span>Reactions<span>

Morgan looked between the two wedding rings as did Spencer.

Hotch couldn't help but think, 'How did I not realize this?'

Rossi thought, 'About damn time!'

Garcia looked a mixture of shock, anger, betrayal and just plan weirded out. Not because they were two women married to each other, but because of the fact she did not know they were a couple, married nonetheless.

Silence engulfed the room before JJ had had enough of the silence."You do know someone will have to say something," JJ could help but laugh at her friends' reactions.

"How long?" was everyone's first question.

"How long have we been together or how long have we been married?" Emily asked.

"Both!" Garcia nearly squealed.

"We've been together two years," Emily answered.

"Married for about," JJ looked at her watch, "one day and three and a half hours." JJ couldn't help but smile at that. The room became a blare of movement and JJ and Emily where both engulfed in hugs, Garcia jumped on JJ and Morgan pulled Emily in for hug.

"You take care of her," Morgan said to both of them as he hugged them. Spencer said congratulations and Rossi nodded his head at both of them. Hotch showed the team he had emotions and hugged them both saying they need to talk after the case. Both nodded knowing that the meeting was inevitable. Afte the hug Garcia walked out of the room. JJ felt guilty that she hadn't told her friend and so did Emily. Both where fighting the urge to follow her but they couldn't because they had to discuss the case.

"Well JJ shall we continue?" Hotch suggested, becoming the boss and not the friend.

"Yeah okay then, the good news it's in DC the bad news, it's at the other side of town, we leave for the police station in 30," JJ said putting her stuff back in the folders. Emily waited behind the group and closed the door so no one would be able to hear the conversation. She had a funny feeling Garcia would be looking and listening though the camera in the corner of the room in but she didn't care.

"Knew we should have done it sooner," JJ said looking at Emily before sitting on the edge table. Emily stepped in-between JJ legs and kissed her. She hoped Garcia would erase this fraction of the footage.

"We probably should have, but they know now. They're happy for us," Emily replied placing a piece of hair behind JJ's ear and stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"She was so hurt we didn't tell her." JJ said with sadness, referring to Garcia.

"I know," Emily agreed.

"We should have told her at least, she's my best friend," JJ said dejectedly.

"We probably should have, but we can't turn back the clock now. But I think we should ask her one question before we go grovelling to her," Emily said with a hint of a smile.

"What's that?" JJ asked with curiosity.

"How did she not know? I mean she isn't a self proclaimed goddess for nothing," the both let out a laugh.

"You always know how to make me feel better," JJ said before pulling Emily in for a kiss. It went from PG13 to NC17 within seconds. They only pulled apart when Garcia pushed open the door.

"God, you people should really get a room that doesn't have a camera," Garcia said pointing to the camera.

"Why? We knew you were watching," Emily said smarting up her clothes and helping JJ do hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Garcia spoke in a small voice.

"We told no one." JJ responded

"I should have known," Garcia said waving her hands about.

"You really should have," Emily laughed.

"After this case, you," she pointed to Emily, "and you," she pointed to JJ, "are going to talk." They both nodded in agreement and left to go to their desks. As they left the conference room Morgan wolf whistled, Emily gave him the finger and JJ just laughed.

The case was easy, but only because they got the profile of the Unsub and realized it was one of the police officers in the same room with them. They were packing up their things when Hotch mentioned both of them to follow him. He walked them to an empty interrogation room and locked the door. The two women looked at each other and then back at Hotch.

"I just couldn't be bothered to do it formally," was Hotch's only explanation.

" So you decided to do it in a locked interrogation room because..." Hotch didn't response to Emily's question. He sat down and mentioned for both of them to sit down.

"First of all congratulations, Secondly, well done for keeping it for two years without any of your friends knowing." It wasn't an insult it really was a compliment, Hotch couldn't believe that they keep their relationship from a group of world class profilers.

"Err thanks," Emily unsurely said.

"Now, you both know that inter-departmental relationships are frowned upon," they both nodded." But, for two years you have had this relationship and never have I seen you let your emotions interfere with work. Plus you do look happy, go home and relax, take the next two days off. I'll say it was because of the case but I want you to take your time off to enjoy being married." Both agents sat there and looked at Hotch in relief that they weren't in trouble for their relationship.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time.

"It's okay. Go before I change my mind." They both left and headed for home.

They both went home at the same time but still in separate cars. It was weird for both of them to arrive home together but they both liked it. In fact, Emily loved it when JJ started kissing her while she tried to open their front door. JJ loved it as they walked into the hallway and Emily pressed her against the wall and took her right then and there. They both loved it on the way to the bedroom as they helped each other take off their clothes and stole kisses from one another. Emily most defiantly loved it when JJ pushed her against the bed and poured out all the lust she had for her.

They were cuddling on the bed when the doorbell rang.

"Honey can you get that," Emily said not wanting to open her eyes.

"You just want to go to sleep," JJ accused.

"I love you," Emily said sweetly.

"I love you to," JJ pecked Emily lips, grabbed a robe and headed down stairs. She opened the door and Garcia stood there.

"How did you know where we lived?" JJ asked, knowing she never told her friend where she and Emily had moved to.

"They don't call me a goddess for nothing," she said walking into the house looking at JJ's appearance and lifted up her eyebrows and looked around and saw clothes lining the stairway and photo frames on the floor. "I wanna know everything about you and Emily but please not about...," she pointed to a bra just thrown on the stairs. JJ quickly grabbed it.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" JJ asked. Emily started to walk down the stair with just a sheet covering her.

"Shit! Garcia, what are you doing here?" she tightened her sheet around her and ducked behind JJ.

Garcia pointed to Emily, "You go up and get changed. We have some talking to do." Looking at JJ she asked, "Kitchen's this way?" as she pointed in a direction and JJ nodded.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Where the lines overlap**

Asking 

JJ and Emily begrudgingly walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut once Garcia told them to go and get changed. They both knew they couldn't get out of the conversation Garcia wanted to have with them but they both still hung on to the small amount of hope that Garcia would go away, or better yet, that Garcia was a figment of their imagination and wasn't really there at all and they were just sharing a dream.

Of course both the hope and illusion were shattered when Garcia shouted up the stairs, "Slamming the door won't make me go away!"

"No but it will stop the noise from our bedroom when I make JJ..." the rest of the sentence was cut off by JJ lips on Emily's. Emily started to walk JJ to the bed her hands roaming anywhere and everywhere they could reach. Her mouth moved from JJ's lips to her neck emitting a gasp from her wife.

"Garcia," JJ whispered back and Emily's mouth quickly disappeared from her  
>wife's neck.<p>

"I don't appreciate being called someone else's name when I am about to make love to you. But you can scream my name if you want," Emily said  
>smiling, "but that scream better be loud."<p>

"No. I mean," JJ tried to get out a sentence but she was still breathless form the kiss they had just shared ,"we can't. Garcia's downstairs."

"So," and with that Emily started kissing and licking JJ's neck.

"So," with all the strength JJ possessed she pushed her wife away, "we need to go downstairs."

"No we don't," Emily tried to pull JJ into her but JJ blocked her move. JJ moved around her dumbfounded wife and quickly put on some shorts and a tee and turned to see her wife, who was still in the same position her wife had left her in. She walked behind Emily and leant into her ear, "I swear after she goes, I will make you scream my name over and over and over again, until you can scream no more." JJ could literally her Emily gulp when she kissed her ear. Emily couldn't talk. There was that much lust running though her body. She just simply nodded and put on some clothes and headed downstairs behind JJ.

Once everyone was settled in the living room, JJ and Emily sitting opposite her, Garcia took out a notepad and pencil and flipped the pages over and started writing something. JJ and Emily looked at each other both equal confused and had no idea what their friend was writing. Emily indicted to JJ to ask Garcia what she was doing but JJ shook her head. Emily leant over and said just loud enough for JJ to hear, "if you want me to make you scream my name you will ask her."

JJ was left speechless by her wife's tone of voice, cleared her throat and then addressed her friend, "Erm...Garcia what you doing?"

"I am writing down what just happened when I came in because I don't want to miss anything when I tell Morgan and the rest of the BAU." Both wanted to get the notepad and burn it but they both knew that wouldn't stop her so they sat back against each other and waited for Garcia to stop writing. "So my pretties, who asked who out?" Garcia begins her questions.

"She did." JJ indicated to her wife.

"I did."

"You did?" Garcia confirmed writing something down in her notepad.

"Yerp I did," Emily nodded with a smile.

"When? How?"

"Do you remember the Jones case?" Emily asked.

"You mean the one where Mr. Jones killed those kids? Yeah I remember." Garcia confirmed trying to push away the images of the dead children.

"That's when I first asked her out."

"What do you mean first?"

"She asked me out twice," JJ stated.

"Twice?"

"Twice," JJ confirmed.

"Tell me about the first time."

_Falshback_

_Emily was walking out of the bullpen when JJ was heading into it. There was no one else there so she wanted to ask her question she had been dying to ask her._

_Ever since Emily had become friends with JJ, her life had changed dramatically. She was no longer a loner with little to no true friends. JJ changed all that with just one smile._

_Emily fell for JJ the moment she saw her. She flirted, subtly of course , but flirted none the less with JJ all the time and most of the time JJ flirted back. People knew she was gay she never broadcasted it but she never hid it either. It was kind of like 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell'. When people didn't ask, she never told but if she was asked she never denied it. That's why she knew JJ must have figured out Emily liked her._

_"Hey Em."_

_"Hey JJ," Emily said addressing JJ._

_"You okay?" JJ put a comforting hand on Emily's forearm and tingles filled_  
><em>both of the joint arms.<em>

_"Yeah erm, question for ya?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Err, you wanna err, go out on err, date" Emily scratched her neck, "with me, some time" the smoothed Emily was out the window._

_"Oh erm, I'm sorry, but I can't yet I am kind of with someone."_

_"Okay never mind, just wondering," and Emily near enough ran out the building._

_End of flashback_

_"_You said no?" Garcia asked.

"I said no."

"She said no," Emily chuckled at the memory.

"Why did you say no?"

"Because I wasn't ready. You have to know Emily isn't the first woman I have been with," Garcia wrote something in her note pad, "but she is the first woman I had deep feelings for. I wasn't ready, plus I was kind of with someone."

"Who?"

"A detective from New Orleans. Emily thinks he was my beard" JJ let out a  
>chuckle and so did Emily.<p>

"Was he?"

"Was he what?"

"Your beard."

"Yeah." JJ admitted.

Garcia wrote down something else and asked the next question. "So how about  
>the second time Emily asked ya out."<p>

_Flashback_

_Emily waited another two months after she first asked JJ for a date to ask her out again. Emily couldn't take no for an answer. After all, ever since she asked JJ out on a date they had become closer if that was possible. Not so innocent touches increased. The innuendos were spoken more often and flirting became less subtle of course this all happened outside of the office. Except for when Emily finally asked JJ out for another date. _

_JJ was in her office and Emily was in the bullpen trying to squash the urge to run in to JJ's office and ask her out on another date because, what was the worst could happen? She'd get rejected again, and Emily could handle rejection._

_Emily walked into JJ's office without knocking which startled the agent._

_"Erm…Em, what are you doing?" JJ asked putting down her folder watching_  
><em>Emily shut the door.<em>

_"You see JJ. I like you, and I think you like me and I don't mean it in, 'I_  
><em>like her hair,' kind of way but in an, 'I could kiss you every minute of the day,' kind of way, and I know the last time I asked you said no, but go out on a date with me. You won't regret it, I promise you that." Emily rambled.<em>

_"Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Nice. Cool. Awesome. Okay, I'll pick you up at your house Friday at 8.00pm."_

_"Okay."_

_"Okay" and Emily left the room._

_End of Flashback_

"So JJ, what was with the change of heart?" Garcia inquired.

"Well, when I kissed the detective all I could think about was Emily."

"Good reason," Garcia said writing down some more notes. "I bet the date was good," both of the agents laughed.

"Are you kidding me? It was a disaster," they both said.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**First date**

"What do you mean disaster?" Garcia asks.

"Why don't you tell her honey I am feeling hungry," JJ got up and lightly  
>kissed her wife on the lips.<p>

"Can I have some-"

"I'll get you a pack of chocolate."

"Love you."

"Love you too," JJ shouted from the kitchen.

Emily turned to Garcia, "So you wanna know about the date?" Garcia nodded her confirmation. "Okay so for the date..."

_Flashback _

_Emily was rushing around her bedroom trying to get ready for her date with JJ. Emily hadn't been so nervous about a date since...well since ever and she wanted this to be special. She'd washed her hair; put some makeup on, a small amount, just enough to enhance eyes which she thought was her best feature. She dug out her skinny jeans which, she hadn't worn in a long time, and a white tank top; she topped the outfit off with a black leather jacket. Even if she did say so herself she looked hot._

She had decided after much deliberation that she was going to take JJ bowling because even though it was a juvenile thing to do it was where she went after every hard case and she would image the face of the killers on the pins every time she throw the ball.

_**In the car I just can't wait  
>to pick you up on our very first date<br>is it cool if I hold your hand?  
>Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?<br>Do you like my stupid hair?  
>Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?<br>I'm just scared of what you think  
>you make me nervous so I really can't eat<br>**_

_It was 7:15 pm and it was time to pick up JJ from her house. It took 45__ minutes for Emily to get to JJ's house but if felt longer. She was so anxious about the date. Her stomach was doing back flips, front flips and any other flips imaginable, her hands on the steering wheel were hot white from the grip she placed on it. She pulled up in front of JJ's, did a last minute hair and makeup check in the mirror left the car._

_Knock_

_Once Emily had knocked on the door she turned around, her back to the door and looked around at JJ's neighborhood. By the looks of it the neighborhood looked like a good place to live, two story houses lined each side of the street and little gardens made entrances to each house. Emily could also tell these houses cost money. Her internal ramblings were cut off by the door opening. Emily quickly turned around. Her eyes going wide and her mouth agape with the figure in front of her._

_The figure in front of her had straight blonde hair and minimal make up, ripped jeans that highlighted her legs and a long sleeved grey top with claw marks on her back on in which enabled anyone to see the agents skin._

_JJ reached up to Emily face and closed her mouth knocking Emily back into reality._

_"Hey."_

_"Hey," Emily couldn't take her eyes off of her. "Erm," she coughed, "shall we go?"_

_"Of course." As they walked to the car JJ asked Emily where they were going but all Emily said was that it was a surprise. Emily opened and closed the door for JJ and walked around to her side of the car._

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
>Honest, let's make this night last forever<br>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<br>**_

_This ride would have taken 10 minutes if it was completed but alas karma__ thought today was the day for every bad thing Emily had ever done to catch up with her. Five minutes in to the ride, the lights from the car dimmed, the acceleration decreased in power and the car went from 45MPH to a slow crawl to ultimately stopping altogether._

_"So the cars kind of broken down," Emily said to JJ._

_"Well I kind of figured that when the speed suddenly decreased," JJ laughed. Emily quickly got her phone out and called for assistance and a cab._

_"Okay so the tow truck is going to be here in about an hour, and the cab isn't going to be here for about twenty minutes, what do you want to do in the mean time?" Emily asked._

_"I want to get to know you," JJ said readjusting her so she was facing Emily, her back was against the door and her face turns squarely on Emily._

_"But you know me."_

_"To be fair Emily as much as I wish I do, I know and so do you, I don't know you, not the real you any way. So please let me know the real Emily." JJ asked it in such a way that Emily could not help but spill some secrets to JJ. Not the big secrets burred beneath ten layers of concrete, inside steel encased vault surrounded by dynamite, but secrets none the less._

_**When you smile, I melt inside  
>I'm not worthy for a minute of your time<br>I really wish it was only me and you  
>I'm jealous of everybody in the room<br>Please don't look at me with those eyes  
>Please don't hint that you're capable of lies<br>I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
>A target that I'm probably going to miss<br>**_

_Finally the taxi arrived and Emily and JJ where on the way to their date._

_"We're going bowling," JJ said with a smile._

_"Yerp, you can bowl, right?" Emily asked uncertainly._

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"Good." They both walked side by side into the building and to the desk. Both their hands grazed each others on more than one occasion but neither took the lead to intertwine their hands._

_Emily ordered two games and they got their shoes and headed for their__ assigned lane._

_The blowing alley was busy but they didn't mind; they were in a world of their own._

_"JJ you go first."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah go on."_

_"Okay." JJ picked up the ball and walked to the lane making sure she swayed__ her hips. She turned her head to see if Emily was watching. She wasn't.__ Instead Emily was bent over trying to tie her shoe lace meaning Emily's arse was in the eye line of the blonde . The jeans which highlighted her legs also brought attention on to her backside to. JJ was so distracted with the sight she dropped the bowling ball, which ended up landing right on her toe._

_"Mother fucker," JJ screamed grabbing the attention of not only Emily but__ everyone else in the room. Once Emily realized what had happened and when she finally managed to bury the urge to laugh at the sight of JJ jumping up and down holding her toe Emily ran toward her date._

_"Jesus, Jen is you alright?"_

_"Do I look alright?" JJ near enough growled at Emily._

_"Okay, sorry for asking just sit down," JJ leant on Emily as she hobbled to__ the seat. Emily knelt in front of JJ and gently and ever so slowly took off__ JJ's shoe. JJ tried to stop her but Emily persisted and finally JJ didn't__ bother to stop her... Once Emily took off JJ's shoe and sock, she saw a__ clearly swollen toe. Whenever Emily tried to apply pressure on the affected__ area or even hover her fingers over the area JJ would hiss in pain. That made up Emily mind._

_"Right come on we're going to the emergency room," Emily said, changing JJ's other shoe and her own._

_"No. I am fine. I just need an ice pack." JJ tried to get out of it, but it__ was clear from the look on Emily's face that it was inevitable for JJ to give in to her demand._

_They waited at the hospital for an hour before JJ was seen. During that hour, they talked about everything and nothing, their like's dislikes, a bit about their childhood and a lot about the team. But all the way during the conversation, Emily couldn't help but wish her and JJ where alone in the room because she was jealous of everyone in the room. She wanted JJ all to herself, yet she was being forced to share her with everyone. Every time Emily looked at JJ's eyes she knew she was going to fall quickly and hard for JJ. Something about that scared her and excited her at the same time. Scared because it was JJ and she thinks she's falling for her even though they haven't kissed yet, and excited because, simply put, it was JJ._

_JJ was lucky she hadn't broken her foot or toe but she would have to rest her foot up for about a week, which meant no running or walking for a prolonged period of time, the doctor gave her some pain tablets and said for tonight she should take one, which would ease the pain but also make her sleepy. This officially put an end to their date._

_Emily brought the pain free but now zombie looking JJ home, she carried the__ blonde up to her room and placed her on the bed and left the room so JJ could get changed. She entered the room and JJ was already in bed and her eyes closed. Careful not to wake the sleeping agent Emily sat on the bed and traced JJ's jaw and lips. She leant in and kissed her good night. She leaned back and looked at the blonde._

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
>Honest, let's make this night last forever<br>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<strong>_

_"I could fall in love with you," Emily admitted to now a sleepy JJ and left_  
><em>the room.<em>

_End of flash back  
><em>

"You do know I was awake don't you?" JJ said walking into the room and tossing a bag of chocolate to her wife.

"What?" Emily Asked.

"When you said you could fall in love with me, I heard it."

"Well that's embarrassing," Emily admitted turning her head away from the  
>blonde.<p>

"No its not," JJ replied turning Emily's head and kissing her firmly on the  
>lips.<p>

*cough* "Not to spoil the moment but man that was a crappy date, that also explains why JJ couldn't walked right that week and Emily kept laughing when JJ walked by." Garcia said scribbling something in her note book.

"So, what I next wanna know is, when and where was the first kiss"

**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
>Honest, let's make, this night last forever<br>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<br>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<strong>

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

song – first date Blink 182


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss me 

Both Emily and JJ smiled at the same time as Garcia asked that question. JJ always gets goose bumps when she remembered that particular night and Emily always smiled at how goofy she was.

"So I guess by your reactions it was a good kiss."

"The best," JJ simply said and leant over to kiss Emily quickly. "I believe it's my turn to tell Garcia this part of our relationship." JJ smiled and  
>kissed Emily again.<p>

"Okay," Emily said and leant back against the couch. JJ turned to her one person audience and continued on their story.

"So it was 5th date..."

_Flashback _

_"I'm glad we decided just to have movie night tonight instead of going out somewhere. I am tired," Emily said flopping down on JJ's couch, her eyes following JJ as she picked out a movie for them to watch._

_"I know what you mean. After a hard day's work I always sit back and watch a good movie." JJ moves to the TV, places the DVD disc in the tray and heads back towards Emily, who was moving up the couch and placed her arm on the back of the couch, JJ sat next to her, her head placed cosily on Emily's shoulder._

_About half way through the film JJ's head had moved from Emily shoulder to__ Emily's lap. JJ every now and then let out a content sigh when Emily's fingers ran though her hair. It was their fifth date and they still hadn't kissed. Both wanted to but every time one or both leant in something got in the way -nerves, stray thoughts, Garcia ringing up at the most inopportune moments, the odd murder, you know the usual. But now on the couch both agents where having the same thoughts - why hasn't she kissed me, why haven't I kissed her._

_The two hour film began to feel like a decade long for Emily. She was__ constantly resisting the urge to trace her fingers over other places apart__ from JJ's hair, and even though she thought JJ might not mind, she didn't want to rush things._

_Emily had finally come to the conclusion that she would kiss JJ tonight, in__ fact, she was going to kiss her now._

_"JJ," Emily whispered trying to get the other agent's attention._

_"JJ," she said a bit louder._

_"JJ," she said again for the third time as she shook JJ a bit._

_"What? I am awake. The film was really good," JJ rambled on getting up from__ her lying down position on top of Emily and scooting back on the couch trying to smooth down her hair._

_"You look beautiful," Emily stated not being able to stop herself from saying it aloud._

_"Thank you." The blonde agent went 10 shades of red._

_Emily really wanted to kiss JJ at this point but knew it was getting late. She looked at the clock 11.35pm - yep definitely late._

_"Hey I need to go."_

_"Oh," JJ's voice clearly sounded deflated, "I'll walk you to the door."_

_Slowly, painfully slowly both agents walked to the door. JJ opened the door__ and Emily walked out of JJ's home but turned around so she was leaning against the door frame._

_"I had a good time tonight," she smiled genuinely._

_"Me too."_

_They both wanted to kiss each other but both chicken out._

_"So…um…I'm going to go," Emily pointed to her car._

_"Okay, I will see you tomorrow."_

_"Yeah you will," Emily took a small step forward then changed her mind and__ stepped back, turning away from JJ she headed toward her car._

_JJ closed the door and placed her forehead against it, banging her head__ lightly and berating herself for not kissing Emily. That's when she felt a__ knock at the door. The blonde agent quickly opened the door to see an_  
><em>obviously nervous brunette.<em>

_"You see JJ. That goodbye was completely wrong and quite frankly a bit dull, and I definitely didn't want to do it like that"_

_"So how did you want to do it?"_

_"Well, I wanted to kiss you," admitted the brunette._

_"Kiss me then."_

_"JJ I..."_

_"Don't make me ask twice." Emily definitely didn't need to be told twice she leant in; her lips barely grazed the younger agent's lips. Knowing that JJ wanted to be kissed, it didn't take long for both of them to deepen the kiss Emily moved her hands to JJ's hips and JJ placed hers on the sides of Emily's face to stop her from pulling away. They only moved away when air was becoming a problem._

_"That is how I wanted to end the night," Emily smiled and headed towards her car._

_End of flash back_

"So the confident, calm and collected agent gets nervous, I didn't see that  
>coming," Garcia teased.<p>

"Yeah, well I got the girl," Emily shrugged and smirked at Garcia.

"Yes you did. So now for my next question..."

"No," Emily shouted jumping up from the couch nearly knocking JJ off in the process. "We have been talking for more than 3 hours. I want some JJ time,"  
>she said dragging Garcia up and pushing her to the door.<p>

"But I have more..."

"I don't care. It's my house. Come back later."

"I will be back at 9 o'clock tomorrow," this time it was JJ who interrupted  
>her best friend.<p>

"No. You won't be back till 1 o'clock."

"10."

"12:30."

"11."

"12 and that's my final offer," JJ stated crossing her arms.

"Fine, but I want more gossip." She kissed both of the agents on the cheek and shut the front door.

"Now where were we?" Emily asked turning towards her wife.

"Well..." JJ pretended to think for a moment, "Well your lips were here." She pointed to her neck and Emily immediately started where she was so rudely interrupted. "And your hand," JJ took Emily's hand and placed it on her breast. She took in a deep breath in, "your hand was about to go there...ohh Emily."

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**First time **

JJ flopped down on her bed, with Emily quickly following suit. Sweat covered their bodies, their breathing erratic and their hearts beating so fast, they both were afraid their hearts might burst.

"That…was…"

"I know," Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"I mean that was…"

"Wow."

"Definitely."

"When you did that thing with your tongue…" JJ moaned in response to the memory of what that tongue actually did to her.

"You like?"

"Oh yeah!" JJ said crawling to Emily's side and kissing her wife on the cheek. Both were spent. As soon as Garcia left they continued to do the only thing that newlyweds do.

Sex. And lots of.

Even though they were both spent, neither fell asleep. Both were too content with each other's company to even think about going to sleep. Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde while JJ traced her fingertips over Emily's bare stomach. After some time, JJ asked, "Do you think it will always be like this?"

"Of course I do," Emily replied with certainty and kissed the top of JJ's head. JJ smiled, lifted her head up and kissed her wife sweetly on the lips.

"I hope so," JJ sighed and placed her head back on her wife's chest and continued to tracing her fingers on her wife's body.

"You know with all Garcia's questions, it's making me bring back a lot of memories."

"Yeah me too. Which moment of our history are you thinking about? Or don't I have to ask." JJ asked already knowing the answer.

"Our first time."

"First time what?" JJ asked teasingly, her fingertips going higher and higher up Emily's body.

"The first time we made love," Emily said before taking in a deep breath when JJ hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"I think we should recreate that night," JJ said swinging her leg over Emily's body so she was straddling her and leaning down for a kiss.

"Me too." Emily smiled into the kiss.

_Flash back _

_After their first kiss it was getting hard for the two agents to keep their__ hands off of each other. More than once had Emily shown up to work with a hicky on her neck, but she didn't mind. No, because to her it showed the world that she was taken, even if the world didn't know she was taken by JJ, she knew, and for her, at that moment in time that was enough._

_that day was a typical day for Emily and JJ - both arrived at the BAU, both went to their separate work areas to work, both continually texted each other throughout the day. By 3 o'clock that afternoon both agents were feeling that heat deep down and both were trying to resist it the best they could but once Emily sent the text._

_**"I can't help feeling like this I need you."**_

_That did it for both of them. JJ walked up to Hotch and asked if she could__ take home Emily because she wasn't feeling very well. Hotch didn't believe her but let her go anyway. All the way to Emily's house neither said a word, the same for when they walked to the door. They didn't say anything when they both took of their guns, badges and jackets and placed them on thetable surface . They didn't say anything or even make eye contact when Emily simply walked up to her room. JJ followed and closed the door quickly with a click._

_JJ stood there with her back against the door, her eyes roaming her_  
><em>girlfriend's body. Emily turned around a let every inch of the person in front of her sink in. JJ pushed herself of the door and began to slowly walk over to Emily. They were both nervous about what was about to happen, but they both wanted it, both needed it in fact. JJ placed her hands on Emily cheeks. Then she traced them down her neck, her collar bone, her arms and finally intertwined their fingers. JJ smiled at this and so did Emily.<em>

_Emily undid their hands and held on to the hem of JJ's top. Looking at JJ for confirmation, which she received, Emily slowly took off JJ's top, taking in every detail JJ began to blush under the scrutiny, but Emily just whimpered, "Beautiful," and gently kissed JJ's bare stomach, then her lips._

_JJ was getting slightly more confident and took off Emily's top to reveal a__ black barely there bra. "Wow," was all JJ said and leant in for a kiss. A kiss which made the flames in them increase in intensity. JJ's hands touched every part of Emily she could reach. JJ slowly walked them over to Emily's bed. Emily sat on the edge of it and JJ on her lap._

_Kisses were placed anywhere their mouths could reach. Emily kissed JJ's neck erecting a moan from JJ. The blonde grabbed hold of Emily's hair and pulled the agent up so they were eye to eye._

_"I need you," JJ whispered, the lust flowing through her veins was evident in her voice. Emily attacked JJ's neck again this time leaving a mark. JJ gently pushed Emily over on the bed so they were both fully lying on it. JJ lifted Emily's leg up so it was bent and then kissed lower and lower along Emily's body._

_That night was filled with passion. No, it was filled with more than passion. It was filled with every emotion, which meant they were falling deeper and deeper into love. They were feeling it._

_End of Flash back._

"How I love it when we recreate our first night," Emily smiled grabbing the covers from the bottom of the bed and covering JJ and herself.

"Me too," JJ said lazily, "but at least this time we don't have to get up for work the next day."

"Yeah that wouldn't be fun," Emily said sleepily.

"Go to sleep my angel." JJ kissed Emily on her forehead and snuggled back into the warmth of her wife's body. "I love you," she whispered before sleep consumed them both.

* * *

><p>Review :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time _

_"You think you're an experiment for me and I will go back to men when I get  
>tired of you."<em>

_"Well aren't I?"_

_"Fuck you Emily, just fuck you!"_

**Series of unfortunate events**

_When Emily woke up the next morning, she did three things:_

_One - jump out of bed and rush to the toilet to chuck up last night's_  
><em>alcohol.<em>

_Two - wash out her mouth and look at herself in the mirror._

_And Three - shout, "Shit what have I done?" at the top of her voice once the memories of last night came flooding back._

_She royally fucked up and she knew that. She stared at herself in the mirror and had to fight down the urge not to punch it. She could not believe what she has done yesterday. She had blown the situation way out of proportion. She should not have thrown that bottle at the wall, should not have drank that much, should not have been jealous. She should not have…but she did._

_..._

_JJ had not been able to sleep that night either . Once she had left Emily home she had wanted to talk to her best friend Garcia, but what really could she tell her? 'O hey Garcia I just had a fight with my girlfriend, yerp I am gay and I am dating Emily' yes of course that would go down well. NOT. So instead, she went to the next thing. There was a small football stadium 20 minutes from her home. She went there to think sometimes, it reminded her of being on them soccer field, the feeling of freedom that came along with playing soccer. So that was where she collected her thoughts and that was where Emily found her._

_"I thought I might find you here," Emily said sitting cross legs next to JJ that had now walked down to the sidelines of the pitch and sat crossed legged. She did not look at Emily. She did not want her to see the tears running down her face._

_They sat in silence, both not knowing what to say. It was like wanting to say you are sorry but not really having the guts to say those three words. Alternatively, wanting to say I love you. The words are on the tip of your tongue but never actually leave your mouth. That's what was happening with the two agents right now._

_"Jen," Emily started not really knowing where she would end up in. Then she realized she shouldn't make excuses for what she had done, she shouldn't_  
><em>blame it on JJ for something that was her own fault. "I'm sorry," Emily said whole-heartedly.<em>

_"I didn't like the person who I saw," JJ admitted still not looking Emily in the face._

_"I didn't like the person I was."_

_"You can't keep things bottled up Emily." JJ looked at Emily and it took everything for Emily not to reach out and wipe away the stray tears. "It's you and me Emily," JJ took Emily's hand and pressed it against her heart. "This is yours. My heart and soul are yours, but how you acted last night…I can see my heart getting broken." JJ dropped Emily's hand and looked again toward the soccer field._

_Had JJ just given up on the relationship? Emily's heart and mind was racing. She did not want to ruin this._

_"No," Emily said quickly and moved in front of JJ and took JJ's hands in her own. "I fucked up. I get that. I am insecure. I know that, and now you know that. I was jealous and I should not have royally fucked things up. I am so sorry I lo...you know what I am not going to say the three words I am dying to say because it's not the time, situation nor the place to say it but I want you to know I do I really do and all I can do is ask for your forgiveness."_

_JJ sat there trying to find that one piece of truth in what Emily was saying. She did not find one. She found hundreds. The love was radiating off her. JJ leant up and kissed her ever so gently on the lips._

_"I forgive you but please don't do it again."_

_"I promise."_

_"Take me home."_

_"To your place?"_

_"No yours."_

_End of flashback_

"So was the makeup sex good?" Garcia asked causing both agents to laugh.

"I just told you all about our first and worst fight and all you want to know is if the makeup sex was good?" Emily asked astonished.

"Hell yeah! So, well was it?"

"I am so not saying," JJ said but caught her wife grinning and nodding violently. "Emily!"

"What even you've got to admit when we did it against the window that it was hot."

"I am not saying that," JJ couldn't get any redder and Garcia hadn't stopped writing.

"Or what about the time in the bath."

"Emily..."

"Or how about the time you screamed my name when I..." JJ covered Emily's  
>mouth with her hands.<p>

"Okay! You win the makeup sex was smoking." Emily nodded. JJ took her hand away, "Now, give me a kiss." Emily obliged her wife and gave her a sweet kiss "I love you."

"And I you," Emily said and got more comfortable on the couch. She tried to get comfy she really did but she couldn't help but feel a little bit turned on. Okay a lot turned on. She couldn't help it. Garcia walked in on the most inopportune moment and now all she wanted to do is grab her wife and make love to her.

"Emily!"

Emily shook her head, "What?"

"Garcia asked a question."

"Okay. What's it now?"

"who met the parents first?"

"JJ met The Ambassador at work remember?"

"I meant..."

"I know what you meant... JJ met The Ambassador first."

"When?"

"When I was coming out of my bedroom but ass naked."

"Is it just me or has your relationship been one disaster after another...in a good way."

Emily and JJ looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not disaster just a series of unfortunate events put together to make our relationship work," JJ stated getting up from the couch.

* * *

><p>Review:)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Pancakes**

_"Pancakes!" JJ shouted when Emily asked her what she wanted for her breakfast after a long night of very hot, very steamy sex._

_"Pancakes? You want Pancakes! What are you five?" Emily said before kissing the pout away from JJ's face and getting out of bed._

_"No, but I really want pancakes so get out of this room before I give you a...a...a no sex ban." And with that Emily, without any clothes on, ran out of the room._

_It was 6 months into the relationship. Everything was going smoothly. Of course, they had fights but it was about whose house they were going to stay in that night, or what takeaway they were going to get. It had become an unspoken rule that Emily would go to JJ's for weekends and JJ went to Emily's home after a case. So that's where they were._

_JJ was about to get up out of Emily's inviting bed and get some of her clothes out of the dresser which she had been given just last night when she heard running and then Emily running into her bedroom, slamming the door shut and leaning against it._

_"Emily, what's wrong?" JJ asked approaching the scared brunette._

_"My...mother...is...in...the...hallway..." Emily breathed out. Shocked covered both the agent's faces "she... saw...me..."_

_"You're mom saw you naked!"JJ shouted, "Ha! I mean Shit."_

_"Be quite...if...we're quite she might go away," said even though she didn't believe it._

_"Emily leaving guests in your home unattended is rude, and don't think hiding in your room will make me go away."_

_Emily hit her head against the door and closed her eyes wishing this were all a dream, a very bad dream. "Ihis is a dream. This is a dream...my mom did not see me naked. This is a dream."_

_"It's not a dream honey," JJ said throwing on some clothes and launching some at her girlfriend. "Get some clothes on and talk to your mother."_

_"But I don't want to."_

_"Now who's the five year old?"_

_"Oh shush you," Emily scorned playfully. She put on some shorts and a tank top, "Now come. We'll go out there together," Emily held out her hand, but JJ took a step back._

_"Nope. Your mom, your problem," JJ said shaking her head. "Go out before I kick you out," JJ said shaking her head._

_"You owe me," Emily opened the door._

_"I do."_

_Emily walked into her living room only to fine her mother was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea._

_"Mother, what are you doing in my home?" Emily asked staring at her mother who was making herself home in_

_**her **home._

_"Well, I heard you were injured on a case and after you didn't pick up the phone or answer the door I thought I would come inside and see if you're alright"_

_"I am fine." Emily took her mother's cup and placed it back down on the counter top. "You can go."_

_"You have company?"_

_"Yes. Now if you please," she tried to guide her mother to the door. She really did, but her mother was not taking any notice._

_"Let me see the person who has taken my daughter heart" Emily stood there staring at her mother. She knew better then to fight her._

_"You're not going until you see them are you?" She did not let her mother reply, "Jen, can you come out here please?" Emily said ever so sweetly._

_JJ exited the room with caution. She had seen the ambassador in action, and he really did not want to get on the bad side of her already._

_"Hello ambassador," JJ said confidently which she was anything but._

_"Nonsense, give me a hug." Both agents were surprised when Emily's mom hugged JJ. JJ was less shocked when the ambassador whispered in her ear, "You hurt her, I will destroy you." JJ nodded once they pulled away. She looked back to Emily, "So you're okay. I am busy I will talk later, and Emily next time don't go all around the house naked. You never know who will be in the house when you do." And with that, Emily's mother left._

_Both agents simply said, "Wow," once she left._

_End of Flash Back_

"So, now how did you meet JJ's parents?" Garcia asked.

"That was actually very normal," Emily told her friend. Emily had began to ask her what she was actually was writing in the notepad but was distracted when her wife of just two days came down the stairs. "Damn my wife is hot," Emily unknowingly said aloud.

"I am hot am I?" JJ said teasingly.

"Hell yeah," Emily smiled. "Meeting JJ's parents actually was very normal. We went out for a meal and we had a laugh until..."

"Until Emily decided it would be fun to tip over the bottle of wine onto my  
>parents lap."<p>

"You did not," Garcia almost shouted.

"She did."

"I did, but it was an accident."

"Of course it was honey," JJ patted her wife's leg.

"How do they still like you?" Garcia asked.

"They said they didn't want someone perfect for their daughter. They wanted someone human," Emily said with a smile.

* * *

><p>review:)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Second to last question 

""Okay, two more questions before I go home and you can have the rest of the weekend to yourselves, to do what any newlyweds do."

'YAY! JJ thought

' more sex," Emily thought.

"Firstly, who proposed, how and when and the wedding details …tell all," Garcia.

"I proposed," Emily, said placing the cup on the table in front of her. She leant back into the chair putting her legs on the table, crossing them at the ankles. "But she spoiled the surprise," Emily said pointing at her wife.

"I did not. It was your fault," JJ laughed pointing at emily. "It was her fault," she said directly to Garcia. "She told me to go in her bag."

"I told you to go in my bag, not empty it out on to the bed."

"Well I couldn't find what I was supposed to be looking for. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Okay ladies. Emily please tells me how you proposed to your wife"

"Okay. We were in New York on a case. It was the last night and we were all going out to celebrate catching the bad guy…"

_flashback_

_"JJ, can you grab my shirt out of my bag," Emily shouted from the bathroom._

_"Which shirt?"_

_"The black one!" she shouted back._

_"Not helping."_

_"The one you gave me a month ago."_

_"I gave you two tops last month."_

_"The one I brought with me!"_

_"Why didn't you bring both?"_

_"Because you ripped one of them trying to take it off of me remember?"_

_"Oh yeah I remember…that was a good night," JJ smirked at the memory._

_"Have you found it?" Emily shouting again. who was starting to get impatient_

_"I can't see it."_

_" well It's there."_

_"Err…Em?"_

_"Did you find it?"_

_"I found something." That is when realisation hit Emily. She had been carrying around an engagement ring for the last month hoping to find the perfect time, perfect place, perfect opportunity to propose. She brought it with her on this case like she had done with the last couple of cases and put placed it in her bag so she would not lose it. Emily slowing made her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, hoping beyond hope JJ had not found the engagement ring._

_"Jay," she said once she entered the room. "Jay what did you find? ". Emily__ looked at JJ and followed her stare. On the bed was a small blue ring box. Her surprise was definitely not a surprise anymore._

_"Em, what's that," JJ asks staring at the box._

_"That box?"_

_"Yeah that box." J pointed at the offending onject._

_'It's a better time than any,' Emily thought. "Open it." JJ just stood looking at it. "Open it JJ." Slowly JJ leant forward and took it off the bed, holding it in her hand. She still had not opened it. Taking this as her cue, Emily walked up to JJ slowly and opened the box in her girlfriend's hand. When she did that, JJ's free hand covered her mouth in shock. In front of her was a simple band with a small diamond in the middle of it. There was also an inscription on it but she could not read what it said._

_"I love you. So much. I think about our future and it does not scare me it__ excites me. It makes me want to run to it not away from it . I realize I could have done this better but I guess there's no time like the present." she took the box out of JJ's hand and took in her own. In addition, Emily went down on one knee. "So Jennifer will you marry me?"_

_JJ nodded her head._

_"Yeah?" Emily questioned_

_"Yes! Yes Emily…God Emily…" Emily stood up and kissed JJ for all she was_  
><em>worth; they pulled back only once they ran out of breath. Emily took the ring out of the box and showed what it said to the now teary eyed blond.<em>

_"Always and forever"_

_Then Emily placed the ring on JJ's finger and kissed it._

_End flashback  
><em>

"I thought it would be a bit more romantic than that Emily," Garcia says once Emily had finished telling the story.

"It was romantic," JJ says and kisses Emily on the cheek.

Garcia claps her hands. "Right tell me everything about the wedding...

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Where the lines overlap  
>Pairing: JJEmily  
>Disclaimer: Do not own Criminal minds<p>

* * *

><p><span>Wedding <span>

Just thinking about the wedding put smiles on the newlywed faces. They could not believe it was under a hundred hours ago that they had gotten married. It was not a grand wedding but it was still perfect.

"The wedding was," JJ began and looked at Emily, "it was perfect." JJ ended sweetly and intertwined hers and Emily's hands together.

"I guessed you would say that. What happened? Were your families there? Did you both have Bachelorette Parties? Did you get drunk and go to a strip club and have sex with strangers?" Garcia rambled on.

"What!" both Emily and JJ said at the same time.

"What are you on Garcia?" Emily asked while laughing. "Of course we didn't go to a strip bar and have sex with strangers, who do you think we are?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Garcia said honestly. She didn't mean it like that, she just got a bit too excited in knowing the details of her best friends' wedding she let her mouth run wild and forgot to put her filter on so everything that was in her mind came shooting out.

"I know," JJ said with a smile. "We were actually planning the wedding in the next three months and we were going to invite everyone, our family from the BAU and our own families."

"So what changed?" Garcia said while jotting something down in her notebook.

"Nothing," JJ began. "We came home from the last case and we were just lying on the bed. It was nothing special. We were just basking in each other when she turned to look at me and said..."

_Flashback_

_"Let's get married."_

_"We are, silly." JJ moved into kiss Emily but she just moved away._

_"No. Not in three months...Now." Emily spoke while sitting up straight and_  
><em>sitting so she was in front of a wide-eyed JJ.<em>

_"You're joking right?" JJ laughed aloud. How could Emily think they could get everything ready in time?_

_"I'm deadly serious JJ." Emily held JJ's hands in her own and made circles that soothed the blonde with her thumb. "I love you. I do not need a venue full of people and music playing in the background to declare my love for you and how I want to spend my life with you. I just need you and some other guy."_

_"You really want to do this don't ya?" JJ asked with a smile._

_"I really want to do this." They just looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours._

_End Flashback  
><em>

"So, that's what we did," JJ said trying to get comfortable on the couch. Finally, she ended up with her back against the side of the couch and her legs lying on top of Emily. Emily was not even surprised by the move she just laid her hands on JJ legs and started to making random patterns on her legs with her fingertips. Garcia couldn't' help but notice how in sync they were with each other. When one moved, the other would automatically move to accommodate them. They balanced each other

"So you just packed a bag and went to get married."

"We didn't even do that," Emily said smiling.

_Flashback_

_"You do know we have work tomorrow?" JJ asked getting changed into her normal clothes._

_"Yes. That's why we go there and come back married." Emily stopped and looked down for a second. JJ realized something was wrong. She turned around and saw Emily biting her lip trying to stop herself from saying something."_

_"Em?" JJ walked up to her wife-to-be. "What's wrong?"_

_"Are you doing this because you want to do this or because I want to do_  
><em>this?"<em>

_"Oh Em," JJ said pulling her in for a tight hug. She did not let go as she whispered in Emily's ear. "I am marrying you because I want to marry you. I do not mind if it is a quick wedding because I will have you afterward. I do not need anyone but you. I love you. I want to be married to you. Today. And when we get back we are so celebrating in style." The way JJ ending her little speech sent waves of arousal coursing through Emily's body._

_"Okay, let's get married." JJ let go of Emily and finished getting ready._

_"You ready?" Emily said holding out her hand to JJ._

_"Yeah, I'm ready" and headed out the house and to a neighbouring state._

_End Flashback_

"Hang on for just a second," Garcia said holding up her hand to stop the trip down memory lane. "This can't be right. You just cannot just go to a judge's office and get married, it doesn't work like that. You need an appointment."

"We forgot that detail until we got there."  
><em><br>Flashback_

_"What do you mean I can't get married today?" Emily said thought gritted teeth to the receptionist._

_"I mean, you need an appointment and all the time slots for weddings are full today," the old woman said not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her._

_"Look I just want to get married," Emily stated._

_"I understand that, I do, but you can't do it today," the receptionist said_  
><em>without a hit of concern.<em>

_Emily walked back to JJ who was sitting on an old couch._

_"I'm sorry, but we can't get married today," Emily barely said aloud._

_"Why?"_

_"No available appointments." She looked at JJ, "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be sorry," JJ said before leaning and giving Emily a chaste kiss. "I'll be a minute," JJ got up from the couch and headed to the receptionist._

_"Excuse me," JJ said calmly to the same old receptionist. The receptionist_  
><em>just made a signal for her to wait for a minute.<em>

_"Sorry but I won't want a minute." JJ said using the voice she uses to control a group of hungry reporters. The receptions stopped what she was doing and looked at the blonde haired person._

_"Okay honey what do you want?"_

_"I know that this is a pain, for seeing as all you do all day is sit on a chair and being rude to visitors, but can you please check to see if there are any slots available for me to get married?"_

_"Look I don't know who you are but-" she was cut off by JJ calmly placing her badge on the desk and sliding across the desk for the receptionist to see._

_"You see, I don't think you know who I am," JJ smiled, "I just want to get married. You can help me do that. However, if you continue to block me by not going to someone to ask if I can get marriage today, I will pick apart your life. I will continue to do so until I find out that you have a done something illegal, even if it is something small and I will come down here myself and arrest you. Then I will get my best friend, who is a Goddess on computers, bring up your last bank statement and black list you on every bank system in the world. So," JJ stopped her rant and looked at the receptionist name tag, "Brenda, will you please go find someone who will help me get married today."_

_Brenda gulped, nodded then ran to find someone who would marry the blonde_  
><em>woman.<em>

_"My god that was hot!" Emily said from behind the agent wrapping her arms around her in the process._

_End Flashback_

"So you traumatized a receptionist to get married," Garcia interrupted yet again.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you kinda did honey."

JJ threw a cushion at her wife. "Your suppose to stick up for me,"

"I normally I do but come on, the receptionist couldn't look you in the eye when she came back." Emily laughed which made Garcia laugh, which intern eventually made JJ laugh. After the couple of minutes needed to subdue the laughing, they continued talking.

"She actually came back then?"

"Yeah with someone who could perform the wedding, too," JJ said with a smile.

"Come on tell me about the wedding then." Garcia prompted.

_Flashback_

_Emily and JJ stood in a small room filled with chairs. Only two chairs were filled, one by a woman, and the other by a man. They needed witnesses for the ceremony so they grabbed the first two people off the street and dragged them in the building so they could witness the ceremony._

_"For the people who have come to witness this ceremony of the joining of two people we will be doing the vows then signing the register," the man said looking at the witnesses who nodded and smiled at the couple. "So let's begin._

_Emily took a deep breath and then started. "I love you. I love all forms of you. The angry you, the happy you, the funny you, the, 'I am so freaking_  
><em>hungry, I would eat your arm off,' you or the, 'If I don't get some coffee right now, I will kill you,' you. I love every version of you. You're it for me. So," she produced two rings from her pocket and looked at JJ's shocked eyes, "I kind of brought these with us. I thought we should do this properly." She put one ring back in her pocket, and put the other ring between her forefinger and her thumb, and slid it onto JJ's finger. "JJ, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"<em>

_"I do," JJ said trying to keep back the tears._

_"JJ," the man prompted._

_"Oh yeah. Erm. Wow. I do not know what to say. You kinda took what I was going to say. Emily, I love you. Pure and simple. I cannot see my future without you. I cannot promise you I will not shout at you if you hide my coffee again. I cannot promise that we'll get along 100% of the time, but I can promise you that I will love you always. I will love you until the earth stops turning. So," JJ indicated to Emily's pocket and Emily gave her a ring. Just like Emily, she placed it between her forefinger and thumb, "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"_

_"I do." JJ slid the ring onto Emily's finger._

_The judge didn't get to say the next famous line because Emily was already_  
><em>kissing JJ.<em>

_End Flashback_

"Then we went home and had a nice meal and then went soundly to sleep," JJ ended the story obviously lying though her teeth.

"Two things before I go," Garcia said before jotting down the last things in her notepad and getting up out of the chair. "Number one, I wish I was there, and two, you did not just go home and go soundly to sleep."

"You're right. We didn't," JJ said with a grin that could only be interpreted as 'I got some that night.' Garcia looked over at Emily who put her hands up and to indicate the number 10.

"Wow," Garcia mouthed. "How were you walking the next morning?"

"I survived with lots of coffee, but Emily," JJ pointed at her wife. "She took like four red bulls in an hour."

"Right," Garcia clapped her hands and headed to the door. The two agents just followed her with their eyes not bothering to get up from their comfy positions. "I'll see you Monday." And with that said, Garcia headed out of the house.

They sat in silence for a while just taking in what happened. At least that's what JJ thought until she felt a hand getting higher and higher up her leg.

"Em," JJ said without opening her eyes.

"I need you," Emily got up from beneath JJ and crawled on top of her wife. "We have a few hours till we have to go to bed because we have work tomorrow I want to feel every inch of you." Emily leaned in for a not so chaste kiss.

"I need you too," was all JJ could get out.

* * *

><p>review<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

The Finale

JJ and Emily entered the bullpen for the first time together after their two-day vacation. In fact they did everything together that morning and every morning after that. From waking up, eating breakfast, going work in the same car to finally walking into the bullpen. They tried to keep the public displays of affection the minimum. All they did was hold hands and Emily kissed JJs cheek when they had to finally separate so they could start work.

Emily watched as JJ entered her office before she sat down in her chair and started on the cases that had stacked up over the weekend. Just ten minutes later members of the team started floating in, too engrossed with one particular case, she only noticed someone was walking towards her when a figure sat at the edge of her desk. Emily looked up and saw a grinning Morgan.

"I bet you had a good weekend," he could not help the laugh that came out when he said that.

"I sure did," Emily confirmed.

"Did you actually get out of bed this weekend?" Emily quickly grabbed a case file and whacked Morgan with it until he got off her desk, both the laughter of the agents filtered through the air. "I'll take that as a no then," Morgan said sitting down in his chair and rolling it so it was right next to Emily's.

"I wish," Emily mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'I wish.' Okay?" even though Emily did actually enjoy her time off with her wife, she couldn't help but wish it was just her and JJ, not her JJ and Garcia.

"Okay I'll bite. Why weren't you in bed for your two day Vacation?" Morgan asked.

"Because of that!" Emily said pointing at an oblivious Garcia who was currently reading a notebook, the same notebook she brought to JJ and Emily's home. When Garcia finally realized she was being watched, she looked up and saw both Emily and Morgan staring at her, Morgan laughing his head off at the sight of Emily with a slightly pissed off look.

"Hello my pretties," Garcia said walking up to the pair.

"Garcia what is that?" Emily asked inkling her head to the notebook in the blondes hand.

"I think you already know that," the peaky blonde said.

"I don't," Morgan interrupted the staring contest that had begun between the blonde haired person and the brunette.

"Oh don't worry my chocolate god," Garcia patted the notebook "you will, in time," and she left them to enter her lair.

"What is it Emily?"

"She wouldn't...Would she?...She wouldn't...No...But...she wouldn't...That's all private and...JJ!" Once Emily shouted her wife's name JJ snapped open her door and ran to Emily thinking something was wrong.

"What! What happen? Are you okay? Morgan what's going on?" JJ asked clearly not being able to get anything out of the brunette.

"I have no idea. Honest. Garcia came in she had her notebook with her, I wanted to know what it was then she said I will in time. That when Emily shouted for you" realization hit JJ.

"Garcia wouldn't, would she?...Emily I do not think she would...However, pay backs...No, she would not." Once JJ got her breath back from rambling she looked at Emily who looked like she was picturing every horrific thing Garcia could do with that note book. Of course the notebook didn't have every detail of her life in it, but it had the terrible first date, their first kiss and how that night could have ended wrongly if Emily didn't turn back around, their first fight and how mad Emily got, first time they met each other's parents, the wedding and probably the honeymoon too. Some things were personal. "Emily I really do not think she-"

"Meeting, conference room now," an overly excited genius shouted across the bullpen to get everyone's attention.

"It might be nothing," JJ placed a comforting hand on Emily's forearm and slowly made circles with her thumb.

"Hopefully," Emily said with a smile. JJ led every agent who was on their team to the conference room. Each agent took a seat around the table. JJ and Emily sat together at the ahead of the table, Morgan and Spencer on their left side and Rossi on the right. All that was missing was Hotch. Hotch walked in and went straight for Garcia.

"I believe it's my job to order meetings, what is with this unprompted meeting and what in God's name are JJ and Emily doing here?" he stated not looking at the couple but pointing at them.

JJ looked at Emily then back at Hotch. "You just said two days Hotch. We took the two days off, like you said," a confused JJ said.

"But it is not even 8.30," he said this time looking at the couple. Both were sitting like friends, not as a couple. "I wouldn't have minded if you took the morning off," Hotch said ending with a hint of a smile.

"Now you tell us," Emily exclaimed and started to get up.

"Wait!" Garcia shouted. "Sit. Back. Down." Emily slowly did as she was told. "Right" Garcia clapped her hands and waited for Hotch to take his seat.

"Let's get started," Garcia pressed a button and on the screen in front of them, a picture of Emily and JJ covering the screen. "As you all know the  
>lovely couple, JJ and Emily, got married only a few days ago but most of you don't know is how that happened. This is where I come in."<p>

"She's not really going to recount everything is she?" JJ whispered leaning into Emily.

"God, I hope not."

"It all started two years ago..."

Therefore, it began. Garcia retold nearly every story she learned about JJ and Emily, of course she PG 13ed it but essentially she was telling her friends about the couple. At first, the pair was embarrassed then they realized that they had no reason to be. These were their friends, their family. They were supposed to know how their relationship evolved, albeit in an unconventional way. Laugher filled the room when Garcia told several stories, awws were present in the room when Garcia told her friends about the proposal and even managed to show them a picture of the day. They winced when Garcia told them about how the first date went and clapped when she had finally finished the story.

"So that was what the book was for?" JJ asked Garcia when the PowerPoint was finished.

"Yeah. I thought this was easier than having to answer the same questions many times, plus it's was my wedding present to you, because I thought once the kid is born you could show him or her"

"Kid! What kid? JJ what's she talking about?" Emily suddenly turned around to look at her relatively calm wife. Emily did not understand how Garcia could even know they were thinking about having children. They never told her about going to the doctor. They decided they were going to try for a baby a month before Emily wanted to go out of state and get married. JJ had only had one session with the doctor and Emily just thought it did not take. She had asked JJ about it but JJ would just kiss her and say she did not know.

"How did you know?" JJ asked Garcia.

"When I was at your house. When you two were in the kitchen, you know when Emily had you on the-"

"I remember when."

"Well, I went poking around your home and I kind of read the letter you know the one that said-"

"I know which one you mean."

"Sorry," shrugged the goddess.

"JJ, what's going on?" Emily asked.

"I'm Pregnant."

"Really?" Emily said a huge smile apparent on her face.

"Really."

"You're going to be a parent?"

"No. We are going to be parents."

And that's when Special Agent Emily Prentiss fainted.

Please review


End file.
